Would you stay with me?
by Happy-Helper
Summary: Husky has been separated from the group from a rather horrible turn of events. While he managed to stay alive during this ordeal, Husky is far from being safe. Can the gang find a way to keep everyone in one piece? SenrixHusky, adult content in some chaps
1. Chapter 1

**Second Fan fiction. Warnings for later chapters, Mature content. Senri and Husky love, Cooro and Husky friendship. Thanks to those who liked my first story!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this otherwise there would have been more HuskyxSenri in the Manga.**

Would you Stay with me?

Husky shook violently and hugged himself. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this horrible. He tried to breathe only to have a harsh coughing fit overtake him. He sputtered and felt his throat burn with every breath that he tried to take in.

There was no doubt that he was ill, that much he could be sure of. What he wasn't sure of, however, was how he had gotten into a bed when the last thing that he could remember was being on the ground in the woods. Why couldn't he hear Cooro making some sort of fuss about their next meal? Where was Nana and her ever loud comments? Where was the smell of Senri's home cooking?

Husky turned, or rather tried to turn and ended up giving a sharp cry and his entire body jolted with pain. He whimpered and felt himself start to break out in a sweat. Forget, trying to find out where he was, he just wanted the pain to leave him alone.

Husky then felt something cool brush against his forehead. He leaned in, savoring it's touch.

"Don't worry, you're safe." A small voice whispered to him. Husky tried to open his eyes only to see blurry shapes and wavering colors. He groaned and merely closed his eyes again. He wasn't happy that he was powerless against this person. But what option did he have in the matter?

"I'll help you get better. Just sleep." Husky felt the coolness brush over his head again and felt himself relax. He wanted to stay awake but it seemed like an impossible dream. As he began drifting into his fever induced slumber, he only had one thought

'Where am I?'

**End Chapter One. I promise it will get better. I just needed to reel people in. R&R please and thank you.**


	2. Where Are They?

It took too long to update! Too many birthdays in January, including my own. Thanks for reviewing! It helps to know I have people who like the pairing as much as I do. Husky is emotional in this chapter. Cuteness!

Disclaimer: I don't own this, but I wish I did.

Husky's eyes fluttered opened. He was still in his foggy haze from when he was last awake. It took him a moment to focus on the ceiling before he tried to look around. He turned his head and felt something slip off his forehead. It was a damp wash cloth. Husky tried to sit up, his arms shaking with the effort. His arm slipped and he fell back to the bed. He sighed.

Husky turned his head again and took in his surroundings. Better to understand where you were rather then panic at the fact that you were powerless. Then perhaps you could use your disadvantage to an advantage. His Aunt had always told him that when she was training him.

He was in a house, he was sure of that. The room he was in was dimly lit by a candle on the table beside his bed. There was a window on the opposite side of the room which he could see out of. It was pitch black outside and, now that he paid closer attention, he could hear a patter on the roof from heavy rain. He sighed. Even if he wanted to try and get away, he wouldn't get far and would most likely get even worse in the storm.

He closed his eyes and thought hard. How had he gotten here? It seemed like something he should be sure of but every fiber of his being was without a doubt one hundred percent clueless. Was this how Senri felt at most times?

Senri…

The name made his mind go numb. Where were the others? Were they ok? His heart was racing and he could feel a lump grip at his throat. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

His distress for them was short lived however as the sound of footsteps came closer to the room. He lay frozen on the bed and waited for some kind of sign. The door to the room opened and he held his breath.

The noise came closer to him and something was placed on the table next to him. He peeked through his lashes at a young girl. Two bowls were on the table next to the candle now and she picked up the cloth on the bed. She folded it over again and placed it in the bowl farthest from her.

She had black hair that curved around her face and cascaded over her shoulders. Two stray strands lay across her forehead and she pushed them over only to have them fall back again. Her eyes were this grayish color and her face was pale. She seemed good enough, but logic told him never to judge rashly about someone in a situation like this. Especially since this someone was a girl.

Husky opened his eyes when she turned away to pick up the rag. When she looked back, their eyes met and she gave a startled look.

"I didn't expect you to wake up…" she said in a quiet voice. It sparked a note in his mind and he recognized it as the voice from before when he was in a daze.

"Well I am…" His voice was raspy and it stung his throat. He covered his mouth to muffle a slight cough but it only scratched at his throat more and it turned into a full on coughing fit. As he doubled over in the bed, she pushed him to sit up and patted at his back. She gave him a worried look.

The coughing stopped and he breathed out heavily. His arm was nudged and he looked at the girl who presented him with a cup. Where did that come from? He didn't ponder it much and took it in his shaking hands. She hesitated, keeping her hands ready in case his grip should fail.

He pressed the cup to his lips and the cold water seeped through his chapped lips and caressed his throat. He gulped down the liquid and sighed in relief as his throat was soothed, if only for the time being.

"Thank you." His voice sounded almost normal. She smiled and her cheeks became powered with pink.

"Of course." She fluffed the pillows behind him and she gently pushed him to lean against them. Husky lacked any kind of strength or willpower and so he leaned back obediently. He watched her out of the corner of his eye and kept his mouth shut. She didn't seem a threat. That didn't mean he was ok with her. That we was ok with being at the mercy of a _**girl**_. But there seemed no other choice at this point but to at least be civil. She was taking care of him after all.

She presented him with a bowl of steaming hot soup. The smell danced in the air and made his stomach growl. He blushed and placed a hand over his stomach. Traitor.

She giggled and gently placed it in his lap. She sat on the side of the bed and looked at him.

"I hope you like it. It's my own recipe. It'll help your cold." She smiled at him. It lit up her face. Husky picked up the spoon and brought the soup to his lips. He blew at it and tentatively sipped. It was sweet but not in bad way. It reached the back of his throat and had this cooling effect, even as it was clearly hot. He took several more spoonfuls, deciding that he rather did like it. Though it really wasn't something compared to Senri's stews.

His stomach twisted and even though the bowl was half way finished, and he knew he needed more, he didn't think he could stomach anything else. He wanted them there. He didn't want to wake up to a stranger, he wanted Cooro to act like a fool and tell him he wanted more fish because he was hungry, he wanted Senri's food, heck he even wanted Nana in all her nagging girl glory…

Before he knew it, his vision was blurred and it was a moment before Husky realized it was from tears. He wiped at his eyes. He kept his hand up to his face to avoid the girls concerned look.

"I'm tired." He lied. She bit her lip but took it anyway.

"Of course. Sleep is always good for a cold." She gently took the bowl from his lap and placed it on the table. She nudged him again to this time lay down. He did so keeping his head down. She tucked the blankets around him and smoothed down his hair. She picked the cloth out of the water, wrung out the excess water and placed it on his head.

"I'll check on you later," she said gathering the supplies. She proceeded to the door and gave a weak smile before closing it. She leaned against the door and sighed. "Poor guy."

Husky removed the cloth and flung it to the floor. He wiped at his eyes and shook with annoyance. Really, how could he almost lose himself like that in front of her? He shook his head. His shoulders slumped down and he realized how truly tired he really was. He laid his head on the pillow, but didn't fall asleep. Instead he wondered, 'Where are those guys?'

Tada! Next chapter up soon, I promise. The girl is my own, but she doesn't have a name yet. So if you would like to have input on her name, feel free to tell me. R&R please and thank you!


	3. What Special Reason?

HAHA! Next Chapter! I have no excuse for why I haven't been updating and to be honest, I don't very much like how this chapter came out. I might go back and change it later. Thank you to all who read the story and review. Reviews are loved no matter what they say. Reviews make a person better at what they do. Hints towards possible relationships but this is a Senri/Husky fic only. I placed a little Nana fluff and Cooro fluff in there for those who like that though.

Warnings: None yet

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, Senri and Husky would have been the main couple of +Anima.

* * *

Cooro frowned and flew through the forest with ease of years practice. Being unhappy wasn't really his sort of thing but there was nothing really to be happy about.

Husky had been missing for half a month now. There separation was taking its toll on the group as badly as it had when he was taken before, along with Senri. If even worse. Cooro was beginning to forget the sound of his voice and the way he made a show of being a tough guy.

Senri was even more forgetful then usual and Nana was crying when she wasn't trying to act the part of a strong girl. Cooro also couldn't find a way to try and make light of the situation.

He sighed and the campsite came into view. He flapped his black wings and came to a halt a few feet away, gently tapping down to the ground. His wings began to merge back into the tattoos on his shoulders, until no feathers could be seen and the glow of the marks was gone. He plastered a smile onto his face and walked into the clearing.

Senri was hunched over the fire, turning the fishes that they had managed to catch, to get an even heat and sprinkled some spices on them. Cooro sniffed and his smile widened. They could always could on Senri to make something delicious.

"That smells yummy Senri!" Cooro jumped up and down and leaned in to get a better smell. The smell of peppers and salts flowed through his nose and made his mouth water. Drool formed at the corners of his mouth and he licked his lips.

Senri smiled and gathered his knifes. He was very proud that Cooro would have such a reaction to his cooking, even if it was the reaction he always had when it came to food. There was just something about cooking that put his mind at ease.

He looked around for Nana, wondering just when she would be coming back. Cooro noticed him looking around for Nana.

"She said she was going to be back before sundown, so there's still time. Do you want to wait for her? Or do you wan to go find her?" He asked.

Senri was quiet for a moment, thinking it over. It took him a little while but he stood.

"Find her."

Cooro smiled at this. Senri could definitely be said to be a bit clueless at times but when it came right down to it, there was no one who could care more for them then him. Cooro saw this every time he jumped right into things without thinking for their sake.

Cooro walked beside him away from the camp. He hoped no one took their things but finding Nana was more important. They didn't want to lose any one else.

Though they walked side by side, Cooro was leading the way. Senri followed, deep in what could only be explained as his own thoughts. He was worried. Very worried. Husky was always very close to him. He also understood him better then the other two. Not that he didn't care for them, it was just different.

Senri was jogged out of his mind when a little body rammed into his chest, knocking him down. The wind was knocked out of him too; he gasped and coughed trying to get it back.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Senri!" Nana patted his back and spout out more apologies, "It was getting dark and I forgot my way back! So I…" She mumbled blushing. Nana was far too proud to say she was afraid but the message was there for them anyway. Senri stood and brushed himself off. He patted her head and smiled down at her.

Cooro smiled too and poked her side. It was getting too serious for his liking.

"So… ready to go back and eat?" Cooro was already walking in the direction of the camp, Nana and Senri close behind.

After getting settled back at their camp, Cooro jumped into his meal. He devoured it in mere seconds and took another helping before the other two had even considered finishing. Nana shook her head at his gluttonous ways and Senri just ate quietly.

"Really Cooro… you're gonna give yourself an upset stomach because of those eating habits." She scoffed. Nana flipped her light brown hair and adjusted her frilly hat. It was one of many that she had made.

Since Husky had disappeared, she had been sewing more and more clothes together, trying to distract herself. She had made so many, that it was harder and harder to carry all of them around. So she had decided to sell them to the dressmaker in town. The dressmaker, in turn thought they were the most adorable things she had ever seen and asked her to work there temporarily. Her had was hurt anyway and she needed the extra assistance. It was really just to try and distract her from missing her friend.

Nana ate slowly and stared at the ground. Cooro frowned a bit and watched her and Senri for a moment. He touched his goggles and pretended to adjust them. There was no way they could go on like this, missing their friend and doing nothing. Action had to take place sometime…

"We have to look harder for him." Cooro announced smiling. Senri looked at him with a confused expression, like he was saying 'Where would we start?'

Nana blinked and stared at Cooro wondering what was going through his head. They had been searching as much as they could. Ever chance they could get was a moment to try and find Husky. She had also been asking around the town. The dressmaker said she would ask around too to help them find Husky.

Husky… she thought sadly looking down again. She really did miss him. He was a really wonderful person, once u got past the attitude and anger issues he had with girls. She really didn't mind the little bouts they had. In fact she rather liked them, they gave her more of an insight to a sweet guy. She tried telling that to the dressmaker and all she had gotten was a smile and a question of whether she liked the boy or not.

Nana blushed. Sure he was nice and all, but she doubted he would like her as anything more then a friend. Especially considering his problems with females. She told that to the dressmaker, only to have her look at her like she was odd. She sighed. Old women never understood the complexity of things nowadays. And all they do is gossip about things and make up stories. Like today. She was gossiping about some kind of… kidnapping…

Nana gasped and stood quickly. "That's it!" Senri, not expecting her outburst fell over. Cooro started at her and blinked. He smiled.

Nana turned to them and gave them a determined look. Senri sat up looking dazed.

"I heard the dressmaker talking today! They were talking about kidnappings that have been happening!" Nana smiled brightly and applauded herself. She thought hard about the conversation.

Senri stared at her with a odd look. Her face scrunched up in concentration. Cooro covered his mouth to keep from laughing at her. Senri smiled and watched her too. Cooro moved to his side and poked him.

"She looks silly!" he whispered. Senri didn't answer. He watched as Nana's expression went from concentration to shock. She paled.

Senri moved closer to his friend. Cooro saw this change as well and tried to play it off with his foolishness.

"What's up Nana?"

"The dressmaker… she said that… the kidnappings were for a special reason…" The look that Nana had, so lost and painful, caused a shiver to run through Cooro. He was never more worried for his dear friend.

"Nana… what special reason?"

* * *

To be continued... I always hated Cliffhangers. But I really like writing them! Now I see the appeal! Still need a name for the girl, R&R please and thank you!


	4. Bruises

Flashbacks in the next chapters, some in Husky's dreams. Be prepared for a bit of hinted adult content. No hard core in this story. Enjoy the next Chapter of "Would You Stay with Me?"

Disclaimer: I wish I owned something… sadly I only own Lily… thank you for the names Aleksander-Nikolaevich-Her but I got a special request from the little boy I babysit to name her Lily. I like it a lot. ^.^

* * *

Husky didn't know what time he had gotten to sleep but he felt so much better because he had. He laid in the bed and listened to the birds outside the window. The sun was peeking into the room and the smell of rain lingered in the air. He liked it a lot.

He rubbed at his eyes and nuzzled into the pillow, trying to go back to sleep. Maybe he would be completely better by the time he woke up again. But he was too awake to go back to sleep and felt he was too heavy to get up. His joints were sore and his body was protesting to everything. He just wasn't going to win today.

Husky turned his head and looked at the supplies that the girl had left him from the night before. She must have come and checked in on him in the night. He had a fresh cloth on his head when he had first woken and he gently placed it on the table next to the bed before going back into a half sleep like state. There was a pitcher of water and a cup waiting for him.

He smiled. So, maybe that girl isn't so bad, he thought pushing himself up on shaky arms. He reached out and took hold of the pitcher, pouring him a much needed cup of water. He gripped the cup and drank the contents, almost choking. He cleared his throat and placed the cup back on the table. It made a slight clinking sound as it was placed down. He snuggled back under the blanket and closed his eyes.

Husky listened again to the sounds of the morning, the tree leaves rustling together and the birds singing gently. He sighed happily and wondered when the last time he was able to be in a bed and just lay around. It was a long time since then. Or was it?

Husky shook his head. He just laid like that for a while. He was almost dozing back to sleep when he heard a bit of clatter from beyond the room. He opened his eyes and glanced towards the door. The sounds became more pronounced and at the same time it was like they were being muffled. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He fought off the dizzy spell that washed over him and gently gripped his head. He would not be taken down by a simple cold.

The tips of his toes touched the floor and he tentatively stood, his legs shaking under his weight. He placed a hand on the table beside him and breathed deeply. He could do this. Husky began walking, if not completely unsteadily, towards the door and he gripped the handle. He gave it a turn and pulled open the door, peeking out.

There stood the girl, her hair pulled back by a purple ribbon and a frilly white apron on over her deep blue dress. She stirred something in the pot over the fire place and gave a sniff, smiling to herself.

Husky gave a quick look around to the house. It was small, but held a sort of warm, home feeling that had him unconsciously relaxing. The kitchen was close to the front of the house, holding these cream colored cabinets with designs of violets on them. Plants were in the window of which he couldn't identify and the furniture looked cozy enough. He cleared his throat.

She turned around almost instantly and smiled at him, blushing again.

"You're awake! I hope you're feeling better!" She said, her voice small and calm. Husky nodded.

"That's good. Do you think you're ok to be walking now? I can bring you breakfast in bed if you like." She walked away from the pot and opened a cabinet door, pulling out two bowls. She balanced them and closed the door. He watched her dip a ladle into the pot and pour out some into the bowls. She glanced back at him smiling.

Husky smiled back at her, despite how horrible he really felt and walked towards her table.

"It's ok. I can eat out here. Thank you." He sat in the closest chair and sighed. He rubbed his shoulder and neck, wondering if he slept wrong.

The girl placed the bowl in front of him, noticing his rubbing, but said nothing about the bruise that was there. There were a few bruises on him actually but they didn't need to be pointed out. She also saw his +anima marks, not that she minded. She handed him a spoon.

"Be careful, it's still a bit hot. Would you like some tea?" Husky nodded and blew at his breakfast. He watched her grab a towel and move the black pot out of her way. She placed a tea kettle in it's place. Obviously she knew he was going to say yes, that or she was planning on having some herself regardless. She sat down next to him, pulling off the apron and laying it in her lap. She smiled at him when she noticed he was watching.

Husky blushed and placed the spoon in his mouth. It tasted like cinnamon spices and a bit like apples. It was delicious. He quickly began to eat with more vigor and she smiled to herself. They ate in silence for a bit, until Husky realized he didn't even know the name of the person who was taking care of him. Husky swallowed and looked at her sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, I don't even know your name." She smiled rather sheepishly as well, it must have also slipped her mind.

"I'm sorry. My name is Lily. And you are…?"

"I'm Husky. Thank you for doing all of this for me." He said in the most sincere voice he could muster.

"It's nice to finally meet you Husky", Lily giggled, "so how is your breakfast?"

"It's perfect." He said honestly. She went scarlet and looked down at her lap.

"I'm glad…" They sat in silence again, both embarrassed and content. The kettle broke the silence in an annoyed away. Lily quickly got up and move the kettle out of the way of the fire. The whistle died down. She went back to the cabinet and pulled out tow dainty cups, with a bit of supplies. She placed them on the table and poured a cup for Husky.

"How do you like your tea?"

"Any way is fine." She poured a bit of honey and lemon into the cup and he gave it and odd look. She saw it, and giggled.

"It will help your throat. Trust me." He took the cup from her and blew on it, the steam dancing from the cup. He tentatively tasted it. It wasn't that bad but it wasn't the best either.

"Thank you again."

"It's no problem at all." She made her own tea and sipped it. She sighed happily. Husky finished the rest of his breakfast and sipped at the tea, watching her. She seemed so at peace it made him actually happy. He still missed his friends though. He sighed and placed the cup down. If only he could get to them. Husky had enough of the silence and thought it'd be best to get to know her if he was going to be with her for a bit.

"So… do you live in the house all by yourself?" He asked.

Lily was surprised at this. She hadn't really expected him to talk much, let alone want to get to know her. She told herself she should learn to expect many things.

"Yep. I live alone here."

"Isn't that lonely?"

"Sometimes. But other times people seem to just stop by and it just makes things better. Like you." Husky blushed at this. Lily smiled and leaned closer to him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, I guess."

"What were you doing by the river before I found you?" Husky gave her a puzzled look.

"River?"

"Yes. I found you by the river. You were unconscious and you already had a fever. You were still wet too, like you were in the water. I mean, you must have know that a storm was coming and you still went into the water. Why?"

Lily watched the emotions play across his face and bit her lip. Perhaps asking so soon wasn't the best idea. Husky looked more and more troubled by the second.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm sorry I asked." Lily stared down at her lap, ashamed of herself. While she silently berated herself, Husky looked back at her and smiled. He reached out and touched her hand. She looked up at him.

"It's ok Lily. I just… don't remember why I was there." Husky racked his brain but everything seemed a blank. It bothered him. He stood abruptly.

"Do you want to change out of those clothes?" Lily asked. Husky looked down and noticed what he was wearing. It was shirt that covered his torso but the shorts were barely shorts. They were hardly visible with the large shirt, it almost looked at if he had nothing on under it. He blushed brightly and Lily smiled again.

"Yes. Please."

"I have just the clothes for you. I made them the other day. I hope they fit." Lily quickly stood from her chair and rushed into the other room. Husky smiled at her eagerness. It was just like Cooro's but at a slightly more manageable level.

She entered again and handed him a bundle.

"Here, try these." Husky smiled at her and walked back into the room. As he closed the door he watched her start to gather the dishes. He closed the door and placed the light bundle on the bed.

Husky began to strip himself and dropped the clothes in a heap by the bed. As he went to pick up the new clothes he looked down at his body and his eyes widened. He had several bruises on his body some on his waist and in various spot on his chest that he hadn't felt or noticed. Where had he gotten those?

He dressed himself in a robotic trance. They clothes were loose fitting and soft to the touch. They were this pale blue color and went very well with his hair and eyes. Apparently Lily had thought of this for him. He barely managed a smile. He sat down on the bed and stared at the floor. He sat there like that for several minutes. Lily knocked on the door.

"Husky? Would you like to sit outside for a bit? It might help you get better to have some fresh air."

"Sure. I'll be out in a bit." Husky listened to her walk away from the door. He waited a bit before standing and heading for the door himself, wondering how he had gotten those bruises.

* * *

Next Chap preview: A flashback, Husky is taken for a ride... Thank you for all who read! I'm sorry it takes me so long to update! I assure you it will not be a monthly thing. I just need to find the time to get this done as well as school work. Read and Review! Please and Thank you!


	5. Flashes

TA DA! The next Chapter! I am deeply deeply DEEPLY sorry for the wait! Thank you for all those who reviewed. In all actuality, the more reviews I have the more motivated I'll be to write more. Constructive Criticism makes for a HappyHelper more happy to write boy love!

Warnings: Hinted adult themes

Disclaimer:I own nothing but Lily

Husky stepped outside of the house and stared in amazement at his surroundings. Flowers of many kinds bloomed and glittered with the raindrops. They grew around the pathway and he bent down and touched a daffodil, watching the droplets roll off the petals and onto the tips of his fingers. He wiped it on his pants and stood to follow the path.

The rest of the house was like that too. From the outside the little cottage was rather cute. It was this light blue color and it had vines wrapping around it making it look like a budding flower. Husky smiled and enjoyed the breeze as he walked around the house to the back.

A garden came into view that was quite impressive. It was flourishing in fruits and vegetables. Lily had her back to him. She was bent over some plant and carried a basket full of berries. Near her was a small table and chairs that was partially shaded by the trees over head. Husky smiled.

"Hey!" he called to her. She glanced back at him smiling and waved him over. He maneuvered his way around the plants and came to her side. Lily smiled happily at him. She thought her earlier questions would keep him away.

"Beautiful out, isn't it?" she said in a dreamy voice.

"Yes. It is." They fell into a silence and Husky kneeled down next to her.

"Can I help in anyway?" Lily blushed. Husky didn't realize that he was so close and blushed himself. He turned to look at the plants. Strawberries and grapes smiles up at him in all their pride. He gently fingered them.

"Could you pick them for me? There's too many for me to get them myself." Lily reached into her pockets and pulled out a pair of gloves for him. Husky took them and pulled them on, feeling much more normal with them on. He gently pulled at the fruit and placed them into her basket.

"Do you grow all of these yourself?"

"Yep. I take them into town to sell. I keep some but I know everyone would prefer to buy my fruit rather then go through the work themselves," she laughed, "besides, I like doing this." Lily examined a strawberry and plucked it. "Mine are a little sweeter then most too for some reason. It's good for my business." She held it out for Husky, "Try some."

Husky looked at the strawberry. He leaned in and his lips gently touched the red fruit. His tongue darted out to touch the tip and he closed his lips around it. He bit into it and juice seeped into his mouth. She was right. It was sweeter then any strawberry he had ever tasted. He licked his lips and looked up at her.

Lily was scarlet staring at him. She looked away. Husky, realizing how he must have looked doing that, also blushed and looked away. There was this embarrassed silence that fell over them. Lily continued to fill her basket. Husky avoided her gaze as he robotically gathered his portions. He didn't know why he was making himself so foolish in front of a girl. It wasn't like she was anything special. It was nothing more then her quiet nature that had him so odd.

Lily stood abruptly and picked up her basket. She offered it to Husky. Husky gently dropped his fruit into the basket and watched her go up the path. She turned back to him and waved towards the table in the shade.

"You can sit over there if you like. I'll bring out some snacks," she called. Husky rose and took a few steps towards her.

"I can help."

"No it's ok. Just relax. You're still not feeling well after all." Before he could answer back she rushed into the house. Husky sighed in aggravation. She wasn't going to treat him like some princess who couldn't do anything for herself, was she? It was too long that he was out of his _princely shoes_. He could very well take care of himself.

_Forgetful people have a hard time taking care of themselves_, a part of his mind told him. He remembered the bruises and touched at his body. They were very odd. He went to scratch his head and hissed when he came across a knot. It was extremely tender and seemed fresh. Ok, so that could explain his forgetfulness. Maybe he hit his head… against the rocks by that river Lily was talking about? It annoyed him that he couldn't remember.

Husky settled himself into the little table and chairs and sighed. He traces the patterns in the table with his finger and looked above him. The light faded in and out of the leaves and the warmth that he felt made him a bit sleepy. He jumped slightly as a tray was placed onto the table in front of him. He tried to play it off as if nothing happened though.

Lily smiled at him and placed a little dish in front on him. Husky looked at the tray. There was an assortment of treats on it that looked extremely good around her little tea pot and two more cups. He pulled off the gloves and picked a dainty rose shaped cookie. He smiled at her and nibbled it. Lily smiled at him and poured him some tea.

Husky took it before she had a chance to prepare it for him and embarrass him even further. It wasn't as if he couldn't get it himself. He was independent for the most part.

Lily sat down and watched him. She was really amazed that a boy could look so beautiful. The way the light caught his silvery hair made him look like a dream man. And that pale skin, it seemed almost like a doll. No… more like a prince. But it wasn't as if it surprised her too much. Considering the things that went on around the outside of town…

There was a moment of silence in which the only thing that was heard was the nature around them. Husky was fidgeting in the chair. The silence bothered him. He kept taking glances at Lily who was apparently very deep in thought. She had this troubled look about her and it bothered him. He cleared his throat. Lily jumped and looked up. She blushed as if she had forgotten that he was even there.

"Sorry. I get distracted sometimes." She picked up the other tea cup and held it close to her. She sipped it and made a face. She hadn't put anything in it. She added a little bit of sugar and sipped it again.

Husky looked down at his cup and took another sip. He glanced back up at her. Lily wasn't that bad a girl. Next to Nana and her very large, very loud mouth it was actually not so bad to be with someone like her. She didn't talk too much and there was something very mature about her. Husky cleared his throat.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Lily looked up at him, smiling.

"You know, you really don't have to do anything. I mean, I don't want you to strain yourself."

"No, I'll be fine. Besides, I feel like should do something to help seeing as you've been helping me so much." Husky gave her a small smile. Lily blushed and looked at the table.

"Well… I do have sheets in the back that I hung early this morning. You could help me get those down. And if you're up for it later, we can take a walk into town and drop off the fruit and maybe go for a bit of shopping. You will need more clothes and I need more supplies..." Lily began to list down other things that could be done and Husky thought that maybe he shouldn't have been so pushy about helping…

Husky helped her collect the set in front of them and, after Lily's long list of things to do, they chatted about they things they liked. Lily had brought up his most prized possessions, his earrings, and asked if he liked jewelry. Husky scrubbed at the tea cups with his head down.

"Do you have a problem if I do?" Husky asked in defense.

Lily shook her head. "No. I actually haven't met a boy that's liked jewelry before."

_Like that hasn't been brought up to me before_, Husky thought. He scrubbed harder at the cups.

"But I think it's wonderful that you like them so much. It's very unique, like you," Lily went on oblivious to Husky's mood. Husky blushed and lowered his head more to cover it. Lily began to hum to herself and Husky guessed that it was a habit from being alone. She seemed to forget about him rather easily.

Husky placed the cups on the side counter to dry and Lily wiped her hands on a towel. She took his hands and dried them. Husky blushed and looked down. Lily looked up and realized what she was doing only to blush. She let go and placed the towel down.

"So do you want to help me with that laundry or not?"

Husky nodded. "Lead the way."

Lily walked him back outside and around the back. She picked up a little basket that lay in the shade Husky took it from her. Lily smiled at him and began walking up towards a hill behind the house. Now that Husky was climbing it, he could see just where he was. The house itself was on a plateau over the town. The town was about a mile down maybe two. To think Lily walked herself down there and back by herself…

Husky bumped into said girl and she laughed at him and his dazed look. She was touching the clothes that hung on a little wire, seeing if they were dry.

She pulled down the sheet and tried to fold it herself even though it was far too big for her. Husky dropped the basket and grabbed the other end of the sheet. Lily smiled in appreciation and they folded it meeting up at the middle.

Husky touched the other sheets, finding them to still be damp.

"We'll leave those out in the sun for just a little bit longer. I don't want then to have a musty smell." Lily folded the last corner and placed it into the basket. She tugged at one of the other sheets and it fell on top of her. Husky hurried to her side and pulled at the sheet. At the same moment a strong gust of wind blew past them and flung the sheets over his head instead. They were laughing for a little bit until Husky couldn't get himself untangled.

His heart sped up and he tried to even out his breathing.

Lily pulled at the sheets but each time she thought she had it off he would move again. "Stop moving so much!" She laughed.

That phrase set off flashes of memories he didn't truly recall. A man stood over him. His eyes were covered and he was smiling in a way that sent shivers down Husky's spine. He reached out for Husky…

Husky shut his eyes and stopped moving. Lily finally pulled the sheet off with a laugh.

"Husky what was that about?" She asked with a smile. She looked at his face and frowned. "Husky?" She leaned in closer and hesitantly touched his head. "Hey…"

Husky opened his eyes and hugged her waist. He shook violently and Lily didn't know what to do. She slowly wrapped her arms around him and rocked him.

"There, there… it'll be ok. I promise…"

Finally Up! They next chapter will be up shortly I promise! Lily and Husky will only have a sort of brother and sister relationship. Please read and review. If There is anything you would like me to write or have in the story, I'll try to give. Thank you!


	6. Senri's Dream

I'm not dead! I'm still here just working and going to school were kicking my butt for a good while. Thanks for all the reviews. There's a slight spoiler in here for the later books. I suggest if you haven't read them to please do before looking this over.

Warnings: Boy romance

Spoilers: For later books, 7 &8 I believe.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Nana sighed and leaned against the table. Her fingers worked the fine material and she gently pushed the needle through to the other side, careful not to stick herself. She pulled the thread and tugged at it until it was good and secure. She then tied a little knot and snipped off the excess.

Nana opened the newly made dress. She looked at it for a moment before once again giving a sigh and laying it down next to her, with the many others that she had made. Before she used to get excited when she had completed a new dress, seeing as she wanted to work with dresses for a living, but now the thrill of making something that others would wear was just gone.

It's been like that ever since Husky's disappearance, she mused. Nana shook her head of the boy and gathered the outfits. She needed to hand them to the seamstress to get her final pay.

If they were going to have any luck finding Husky before anything bad happened to him, they needed to leave the next morning. That is, if nothing's happened to him already…

"Thank you dear! These look wonderful!" The seamstress patted her head. Nana hadn't noticed she was walking to the back room.

"Thank you, ma'am." Nana gave a smile. It wasn't happy but the woman didn't notice.

"You know you could always stay and help me here in the shop. I do have a guest bedroom you could stay in. I could teach you more." The woman went on. She took the dresses and inspected them. "You really do have talent dear." Nana's smile kept in place.

"I really should get going now ma'am."

"Oh of course dear. Here are your wages." She handed her a leather bag and dropped it into Nana's awaiting hands. "Good-bye dear." She waved to her.

Nana was already running out the door. She tucked the bag of money into her hand bag and ran to the edge of the forest, it was barely sundown but she didn't want to move through the forest at night without her friends near her.

Nana quickly glanced around to make sure that no one was around to see. She breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed. Showing her wings wasn't something that they could afford at this point, but she was a much faster flyer then runner.

She could feel the bat wings begin to sprout from the tattoo on her back and spread out. She flapped twice and was lifted with ease. She pushed herself forward and into the forest, swaying in and out of trees, having a rush of air flow through her long light brown hair. It was times like these that she felt at peace. She vaguely wondered if it was like that for Cooro or Husky even.

Husky, she thought, a frown settling onto her face. Her mind filled with all the arguments that they had together and she smiled. She missed his bluntness.

The campsite came into view and she descended to the ground. As her feet touched the ground she closed her wings and they molded back into the tattoo. She patted down her dress and walked forward to be met with the smell of spices and stew. She inhaled, smiling.

Cooro and Senri were around a pot, Senri slowing stirring the mixture, Cooro energetically bouncing next to him.

"Is it done yet Senri? Can we eat it now?" Cooro asked with his innocent face.

Senri looked up and smiled. He nodded pulling out the spoon and offering it Cooro to try. Cooro blew at it and sipped. His face lit up in happiness.

Nana smiled and cleared her throat. The two looked up at her and smiled.

"It smells good Senri." Nana went to the bag of utensils and pulled out the bowls that Cooro had forgotten about. She brought the bowls over to Senri. He took them and scooped up the stew into each. Cooro was already sitting eagerly on a log awaiting his. Nana placed the bowl in front of him and he jumped into it. She shook her head and sat next to Senri.

"OK So we're heading out at dawn right guys? The seamstress said that the next town is about a three day walk from here. And she said we should be careful." Nana said moving her spoon around the stew.

"If we fly it's just a day and a half, if that." Cooro said smiling. Senri looked up from his bowl at Cooro with a confused look.

"No wings," Senri stretching his arms out. For more emphasis he flapped them and Nana had to contain the laughter bubbling in her throat.

"We can carry you like last time!" Nana shook her head.

"Cooro, you know we had more help the last time." Nana thought back to Kazana. He was the one that was carrying Senri, much to both of their disgust. That was when they were carrying Husky to see his mother. The was no way they could carry Senri just the two of them. Senri, by no means fat, is very tall and his muscles took up a good portion of the weight.

"Oh yea… My bad!" Cooro laughed. Nana gave him a tired look, thinking 'What are we gonna do with you?'

"Leave now?" Senri suggested. Nana's eyes widened at the thought of going when it was dark. She shook her head.

"Well go in the morning. We need the rest anyway," she reasoned.

Cooro saw her fear and smiled, going along with it. "Ok, I want to sleep anyway." Nana smiled and gobbled down his stew, quickly going for another.

The three were quiet for a bit until Cooro began to talk to Nana about a guy he helped on the side of the road. Nana and Cooro began a light happy conversation about what went on in their day. Senri ate and listened in content. By the time they were completely done their meal, it was completely dark out.

Senri and Nana gathered their supplies in silence and Cooro chatted happily. Senri smiled at the younger two and tied his sack shut. He zoned out for a second and thought about the other member of their group. Husky at this point would be bickering with Nana or helping him. Husky would be sitting closer to the fire and watching the flames. Husky might even have been leaning against him and dosing off…

"Cooro, don't be so close when your sleeping! You kicked me last night!" Nana jolted him out of his thoughts and he looked over at them. Nana was giving Cooro an annoyed look. Cooro gave her his puppy dog eyes.

"But it's cold! And I like sleeping near people!"

"Then sleep near Senri! I don't want you to hit me again!"

Cooro pouted more. "Husky never minded…" Nana was stung by the remark but covered it with, "Well Husky doesn't have really sensitive skin like I do!" she flipped her hair.

Nana turned away and laid down. Cooro blinked and laid down too, about a foot away.

"Night Senri. Night Cooro," Nana mumbled.

"Night Senri. Night Nana," Cooro said. Senri nodded. He closed his eyes and Swore he heard Cooro whisper "Night Husky…"

_Senri was having a wonderful dream. Husky was with them and everything was right again. Husky was smiling and everyone was at the beach again. This time it wasn't as cold and this time Husky wasn't ill. He was swimming and Senri was knee deep in the water. He was splashed by Cooro and he splashed back. Nana lay on the beach watching and she laughed and waved at them._

_Husky took his hands and led him deeper with him in the water. He followed a bit nervously and when he was waist deep he stopped. Husky moved closer to him and wrapped his arms around Senri's waist. Senri in turn did the same and just held Husky close to his chest for a moment._

_Husky looked up at him, his eyes gentle. "Senri…" he whispered._

_Senri shivered and leaned down to hear it again. Husky whispered again. Senri looked into the boys eyes and leaned in. Their lips were about to touch and then… he was gone._

_Senri's arms were empty. There was no beach. There was no waves, no sand. No Husky. Not even Cooro and Nana were there. Just an endless black abyss. Senri frantically looked around. Finally, there he was. Husky._

_But that couldn't be him. He was much too thin, even by the boy's standards. His clothes were torn and dirty. His beautiful silvery hair was mated. And there were bruises all over him. Husky looked up at him. His eyes had no light to them._

_"Senri…" he pleaded, "Help me…"_

_Senri tried to run forward only to find he could barely move. He reached out towards Husky. A hooded figure came up behind the boy and grabbed him. Husky struggled in vain. Husky tearfully turned to Senri again. "Please Senri don't let him take me!"_

_Senri's +Anima pulsed and he growled. He stretched out his arm which was morphing into a bear claw and tried to slash the man in two. Only he couldn't reach._

_Husky looked at him one last time. And… was gone._

Senri jolted awake. His arm was still extended and his claws were out. He was breathing really heavy and sweat poured off him. He looked to Cooro and Nana. They were fast asleep, Cooro stretched out and Nana curled up closer to the fire.

Senri tried to settle his breathing. He was very uneasy and had the strongest feeling that they were being watched. He Looked around them only to see nothing but a quiet forest. He growled into the darkness and flexed his claws as a warning. He let himself calm down.

Senri stood and went to his things. He opened his sack and pulled out his book. He began flipping through it and pulled out the black feather that was Cooro's. Soft and very fine. Very odd at the same time. He smiled and placed it back in it's page. He flipped again over people and found Nana's little flower. Pale pink and tiny. It's pollen was spread over the page and it had tiny barely noticeable thorns. He touched the petals.

He turned the pages again. He came to Husky's flower and pulled it out. Blue, Husky's color. It was very delicate. He brought to closer to his nose and sniffed. It held a trace of the smell, but not much. He placed it back in the book and traced it's petals for a while. He closed the book and brought it to his chest holding it close.

"Husky…" He whispered. He fell back to sleep holding the book.

While in the woods, two figures watched them sleep…

* * *

Another chapter done! I think this one came out wrong though… I might redo it when I have the time. Please Read and Review!


	7. Going Back

I wanted to get this up as fast as I could but that failed... Cause I've been rude and haven't updated. T.T It's not like I try to have a month in-between the updates, it's just the time gets away from me and I put it off until I realize "Oh My God, another month has gone by!" How sad…. This chapter starts to go back to what happened. Warning: Nana is slightly out of character, I think anyway. And there's boy/boy love. Please if you don't like that, don't read this.

I own nothing but this plot, and Lily.

* * *

After Husky's little episode helping Lily with the sheets, she helped him back to the house and insisted that he just relax and get some more rest. Husky had come to his senses not even a few moments after his little breakdown but he was still shaking.

Husky cursed himself for acting like that in front of her. He sat in the room and glared at the floor. What the hell was that even about? He didn't remember any man…

_Yes you do… _a voice in his head whispered. _Just think about it. What happened that day with Cooro and them…_

Husky wove his fingers through his hair and rubbed. He could figure this out. After a few minutes of just sitting there he gave an aggravated sigh and laid down on the bed. Maybe if he just let himself relax, it would all come back to him.

He breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly, like his Aunt had taught him. Calm the body and the mind at the same time. He continued this until his muscles relaxed into the sheets and he closed his eyes. There it was. At the edge of his mind. That little town…

Husky huffed in annoyance and trudged behind Nana carrying ALL of the shopping supplies. No, wait, she was carrying one bag. Of course that did not make her much help.

Nana and Husky were paired up more when it came to shopping, much to his discomfort. But it was clearly the only way to get anything done. Husky was the main handler of their money and watched their expenses.

If Cooro went with Husky, Husky would give in to Cooro's Puppy Dog look and cave in, giving him whatever he wanted at the time. Husky could hand the money over to Nana and send her with Cooro but the result might be the same. She was just as willing to let Cooro get his way and with money in her hands, she might not actually buy what they needed.

Husky had found that out before when he handed over money and she came home with flowers and clothes… but no food. And if Senri went with her, Senri might get distracted by something and she'd spend the time looking for him. If Senri went with him, he was too worried about the teen to focus. And sending Senri and Cooro to do that just sent chills down his spine.

So the only logical thing to do was to be with Nana. The only problem with that was that they argued constantly and she had him carry everything. Making up some nonsense about "A lady should never carry all those things…" Whatever.

Husky bumped into her and struggled to keep everything from falling. Husky looked around the heap at her.

"Could you give me a warning before you just stop? I AM carrying EVERYTHING you know!" Husky grumbled. Nana was too much in her own world to snap back. She was staring dreamingly into the window of the shop. Husky looked in and saw that it was a Pastry Shop. Freshly baked pies and cakes were on display in the window. They were decorated and were very alluring to the eye.

"Oh just look at them Husky! Don't they look delicious?" Nana's eyes filled with stars as she stared at them. Husky rolled his eyes. This was going to be another argument…

"Yes they look good…" Husky mumbled. He knew the next question.

"Could we-"

"No." He interrupted. Nana tore her eyes from the shop to glare at him. She placed her hands on her hips and tried to look bigger.

"Oh come on! Why not?"

"Because we don't have the money to waste on things like this. Or should I remind you that you bought that dress yesterday?" Nana flushed but kept her glare in place.

"And what about that jewel you bought two days ago? Did we have the money for that or did you forget that little detail?" Nana smiled very pleased with herself. Husky blushed this time and tried to hide behind the stack of their necessities. It's true that he had bought a jewel. He had given in to temptation when he was out by himself. He hadn't let the others know about it and let them have a little extra spending money to make up for it. Apparently Nana knew that he had it though…

"So it shouldn't be all that bad. I mean we should have a treat every once and a while." Nana went back to staring at the window. Husky shook his head.

"Nana, we have what we need. We can't just go and spend money like we're rich cause we're not. Now we're done shopping. Lets go back to camp." Husky felt he was very mature about it, considering he really wanted to yell at her. But Nana wasn't happy.

"Ugh! Husky you're such… you're such a… I can't even say it!" Nana threw the only parcel she was carrying onto his pile and stormed off.

Husky gripped the items and just barely managed to not have them fall. To hell with being reasonable! He was so going to get her when he got back to camp! If he could navigate there of course…

It took Husky a good while to get back to camp. He practically dumped his heap and laid down, completely exhausted. Nana was sitting next to Senri helping him with the dinner and Cooro was not in sight.

"Where's… Cooro…?" Husky huffed. Nana glanced back at him and turned away.

"He's getting more wood."

Husky felt like something was going to burst in his head. He wanted nothing more then to hit her or something. Girls really were just a pain. And irrational. And selfish!

"You… left me… with …all… the supplies…" he huffed.

"Well it serves you right! We deserve a treat every once an a while! But you don't care about that!" Nana turned to give him a look, "You know a pie or some kind of treat every once and a while won't starve us…"

Husky laid there for a while just trying to breathe properly. Senri looked over at him and looked between the two a bit confused. Nana began to hum to herself and Senri gave Husky once last glance before going back to their supper.

When Husky had finally regained his ability to breathe, he sat up and fumed. Nana went on blissfully ignoring his pout and his attitude. She rummaged through the supplies he brought back and gave a few of the new spices to Senri. She then began to spread out the clothes to their respected owners. With Senri and Cooro's new clothes, she folded them neatly and placed them near their bags. And with Husky's things she dumped them into an untidy pile next to him. If he was going to be rude, so could she.

Husky and Nana went on ignoring each other even after Cooro came back.

Cooro landed near the camp and his feathers were ruffled. Cooro could feel the tension in the air around the two and smiled, ignoring it completely. His arms were full of sticks and twigs for the fire. His feathers fell off him a bit before they began to merge back into his skin. He placed his load near Senri.

"So what's for dinner?" Cooro asked in excitement. Husky rolled his eyes. Really the guy was a bottomless pit…

"Fish." Senri replied.

"With vegetables and onions." Nana added. Cooro stuck out his tongue when he heard the vegetables but hummed happily and jumped up and down waiting for the food.

Senri served the three and sat down to eat himself. Cooro, trying to relieve the tension, began talking up a storm. Husky wasn't actually listening to him, but it was calming him down and he relaxed enough to enjoy his dinner. And then Nana started up.

"It was a perfect dinner. Too bad it couldn't have ended with a perfect dessert." Nana gave him a side glance and he glared at her.

"Dessert!" Cooro's eyes sparkled.

"No Cooro, we don't have any dessert. Cause Husky said no." Cooro's eyes lost some light.

"Why not Husky?" Husky couldn't stand the sight of Cooro's puppy-dog look. He stared down at his plate to avoid it.

"Cooro… you know we don't have the money…" Nana snorted and rolled her eyes.

"If Husky says that we don't have the money, I trust him." Cooro smiled at him and he felt extra bad. That must have been her plan. To say it in front of Cooro to make him feel bad. Husky was quiet the rest of the night.

Nana was chatting up a storm with Cooro after dinner. Husky was helping Senri clean. The two of them had a system. They didn't really need words. It was just something that happened. Husky liked it. They worked putting away the supplies settling around the fire for bed. Nana feel asleep right away, using her arm as a pillow and snuggled close to the heat of the fire. Cooro moved up next to Husky on his left and Senri was on his right. Cooro snuggled into his side, like every night.

Husky snapped out of his daze when Senri put and arm on his shoulder. Husky looked up at the teen and saw that Senri was staring at the fire. Husky blushed a bit and dared lean his head on Senri. It was odd, but in a good way. Not like when Cooro was touching him, but really good actually…

Husky woke up in the morning to a punch to the face. Husky grabbed his cheek and looked down at the culprit. Cooro had, once again, hit him while he was sleeping. He thought he would be used to it by now, but no. He wasn't.

It was barely sunrise. They was just enough light to get by. Senri was asleep near the tree, far away from his position from last night. For some reason, it bothered him.

Husky rubbed his cheek and stood up. He looked around at his companions and smiled at them. They were and odd bunch, but they were family. Maybe they could go for a snack once and a while…

Husky swallowed his pride and decided that maybe, this once, Nana was right and could get her way. He stuck his tongue out at her sleeping form and started towards the town.

There wasn't many people in town so early. In fact, the sun was just barely peaking over the buildings. The bakers started up their ovens and the few shops that were opened were cafes serving breakfast, coffee and tea.

Husky arrived at the bakery and it wasn't open yet. He knocked on the window when he saw a man moving inside.

The man looked over at him and went to the door. He opened it a crack and looked down at him.

"Can I help you?"

"Can you tell me what time you open sir?"

The man smiled at him and said, "We open in another hour sweetie."

Husky swallowed his pride and replied "Thank you sir." The man smiled at him.

"You're such a sweet girl." He closed the door leaving Husky utterly appalled. He didn't throw a tantrum like he wanted to. It was boiling at the back of his throat and he could feel it. His face was red and hot from holding it back so much.

Husky settled with stomping his feet and mumbling curses under his breath. Some people passing by either stopped to look at him or moved a little faster to get away. After about five minutes of this, he sat by the door, with his legs up to his chest. He folded his arms over his knees and he laid his head on his arms, glaring at the ground.

During his mini tantrum, Husky was being observed by a man who was sitting at a café with his companions. He stirred his tea and watched the spectacle with amusement. The man to his right nudged him.

"What do you think of these?" He moved some papers in front of him that he just barely glanced at. He turned his attention back to the child, who was now leaning against the side of the building, with the cutest pout he had ever seen.

He pointed to him. "I want to invest in that one."

* * *

Dun-Dun-Done! OMG if feels good to have another chapter up. I hate life. It gets in the way of my Fanfiction…. Anyway, now we will get into what happened. I don't particularly like how this turned out but I shall fix it if there are many complaints. Please Read and Review. Also think of Bad-Guy names…


End file.
